


have you ever snuggled up with a cup of tea and a good book?

by rainbowninja00



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee Shop, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I have returned from the void of lack of inspiration, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Modern AU, bookstore, real gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowninja00/pseuds/rainbowninja00
Summary: the author crawls out of her quarantine cave and decides to write a fluffynight fic cause she longs for the fluff(and when they needed her most she disappeared- but now I have returned with this mess)
Relationships: Ccino/Nightmare, Others later, Sans/Sans (Undertale), flufflynight
Kudos: 25





	1. the gays start pining

**Author's Note:**

> bless anyone who still remembers me

The old grandfather clock in the corner of the shop struck noon. Nightmare peered up from his book and smiled wide. _time to see my favorite person in the world!_ he thought to himself as he shut his book and quickly attached the 'out to lunch' sign to the shop's door. he walked speedily down the busy city street, the city never seemed to sleep, neither did the people with where they were all heading. down the street, approximately five shops down was the cat cafe, where the world's most adorable and depressed skeleton lived.  
  
Nightmare counted the shops as he passed them, each one that passed gave him more of a reason to rush, the cafe was being populated by tons of teens who just got out for lunch at the nearby high school and the college students that just woke up thirty minutes ago. he spoke quietly under his breath as he pushed past the people around him.  
  
"five"  
  
"four"  
  
"three"  
  
"two"  
  
"one"  
  
he stood outside the shop door and peered up at the sign as people around him flooded into the tiny cafe full of felines who occupy a majority of the shop's space.

he stepped inside and stood in the line that was practically out the door and waited. he spent a majority of his lunch break in the line waiting, with every step he took forward he couldn't help but feel giddy. once he finally got to the counter he felt butterflies in his non-existent stomach. ccino maneuvered around behind the counter with practiced ease and once he spotted Nightmare the tired look in his eyes seemed to lighten just a bit.  
  
"nightmare! good to see you again." ccino's cheery smile would fool most anyone, but nightmare could always see the darkness and sorrow deep inside. he hoped one day he could be the one to bring ccino relief from that darkness, not permanently, never permanently, but enough so he can be himself and enjoy his life.  
  
"Well, I do come here every day so..." he scratched the back of his skull while his face grew violet.  
  
"your usual then?" _ccino knew him so well_ he thought to himself dreamily, then he realized he still needed to answer.

  
"uh, yeah. thanks!" he handed ccino the money and stood at the edge of the counter hoping that his cheeks had lost their colour.  
  
he took his drink from ccino (earl grey tea with extra cream) and waved him goodbye. the cold wind blew outside, winter was fast approaching and he had plans for Christmas. he wanted to FINALLY ask ccino out, he just hoped that ccino would not only accept, but reciprocate his feelings. he loved the soft coffee bean and all the cats in his cafe, but his love for the smaller could wait, he had a store to run.


	2. just two pals hanging out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nightmare and ccino spend some time together in the bookstore.

Nightmare rushed around the shop, putting away books that had been left out on tables that day, organizing his desk, he never realized how messy the store was before this. He had asked ccino to come over and 'hang out' after they had both closed today and that would be soon. the sun was already down and the stores along the street were closing one by one. Nightmare had already closed his but ccino's cafe wouldn't be closed fully for another twenty minutes. Ccino always took another extra ten minutes cleaning the dining area and counter, then another ten wrangling the cats and getting them to rest and eat.

Finally, everything was clean and perfect with time to spare. he could spend this time picking out some books for them to read or recleaning everything or maybe browse all the take out apps on his phone and see what to order for later. maybe pizza? A classic, but way too many choices. Burgers and fries are great but all the places that sell them nearby aren't really good...

A knock sounded and the shop door opened, ccino stepped in and looked curiously at Nightmare. 

"you ok? you were staring off into space and wouldn't respond when I waved at you." Night turned to the clock above his desk, huh, he had been standing there for almost half an hour doing nothing but stare at the door. anyone who passed by the shop and looked in must have thought he was possessed or something. he was lucky that the cops didn't get called.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got lost in thought for a while. come with me, you're gonna love what I have set up." Nightmare took ccino's hand (it was so much smaller than his!) and lead him through the books to nightmare's favorite corner. it was books all around and had pillows and blankets set up on the floor for the two of them with a laptop open and ready for streaming or music depending on how his guest felt.

"This is so cute! and so cozy." ccino took a seat on the pillows and covered himself with some of the blankets, getting comfortable. "so, what are we gonna do?"

"well, for your pleasure, tonight we will be viewing whatever shows you would like, listening to whatever music you would like aaaaaaaand eating whatever the heck I can find on this blasted app that is actually edible. all the places they have on here that are nearby are absolute garbage." Nightmare slumped down beside ccino and frowned as he repeatedly scrolled through the various apps to find decent food.

"we can just get pizza y'know? I'm not too picky..." ccino took night's phone and ordered for them, "there! it'll be here in half an hour. in the meantime, we can start watching some shows!" 

ccino scrolled through and after a couple of mildly infuriating moments, he chose a show and the two sat together and watched. well, half-watched, nightmare was reading his book and only listening and ccino was too busy staring at nightmare as he read. he always loved the way the other looked while he read, so intrigued and peaceful... a knock sounded on the glass door and nightmare closed his book as he got up to go grab the pizza, leaving ccino to his thoughts. Nightmare made even the worst of days just a little bit better. he hoped he could keep spending time with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nightmare is friend-zoned (for now ;) )

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudo if you would like, I will be posting more of this fic, I promise


End file.
